The goal of this application is to convene a conference which will launch a new collaboration between cancer surveillance and cancer researchers to maximize the use of cancer registries in advancing our scientific understanding. NAACCR has hosted the most influential and informative annual conference for cancer surveillance scientists in North America for the last 27 years. The NAACCR Annual Conference is attended by approximately 400 scientists from across North America drawing from all population-based central cancer registries, cancer surveillance organizations and universities. It is the largest meeting of its kind for population-based cancer registries to participate in the advancement of cancer surveillance science, learn new techniques, exchange information, and develop efficient and cost-effective work practices. This year we are placing an emphasis on integrating cancer surveillance more closely with advances in cancer biology in order to make cancer registries more useful to researchers. The objective of this conference grant is to: Convene a conference for North American cancer researchers to demonstrate how advances in cancer surveillance research and methods will launch a new era of research in cancer biology, epigenetics and clinical care. This conference is relevant to the NCI mission by enhancing the connection between cancer surveillance and researchers to leverage new knowledge. Cancer surveillance data (i.e. SEER data) forms the backbone of countless cancer research studies each year. The methods used will be the planning and implementation of a world-class scientific conference, with workshops, break-out sessions, panel discussions keynotes, plenaries, and posters. Opportunities for class room learning, lecture, sharing of scientific results, debate and networking will play an important role in achieving the objective. In addition, we plan to encourage attendance and enhance diversity by subsidizing registration for delegates from under-resourced countries. This conference provides an excellent opportunity for participation by groups that are often underrepresented in science, namely women and minority groups. Women make up the majority of delegates at NAACCR meetings and representation comes from every state and province in North America.